


Speeding

by invisibleinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Im obsessed with Jordan driving Lydia home, Parrish cares for Lydia, Someone actually looks after Lydia when she is in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibleinks/pseuds/invisibleinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can feel a scream building up and is caught speeding by Parrish, he offers to drive her home and make her some tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to work on making them longer :/ I kind of made a mash of somethings I saw on teen wolf and some of my own ideas. Leave comments at the bottom and I take requests for most ships or au's :) Enjoy!

Lydia’s grip tightened on her steering wheel. She had to get away from everything. She could feel a scream rising from her stomach up to her throat. All day in school she could hear a loud tapping noise, never ending. As soon as she got out of school she quick-walked to her car and started the engine. As she drove further away the noise faded into a sort of drone. She couldn’t stand it. As she felt the scream rising she became more worried. ‘Was anyone going to die?’ The rain poured down on her windshield making it impossible to see.  

After a while she noticed something flashing in her mirror. It was a cop’s car; she couldn’t see who was driving it. As she wound the window down this could see the flashlight in the mirror next to her. She could feel tears streaming down her face from crying earlier when the noise was so loud. She could still hear but just quiet enough to hear.

“Lydia?” She recognised the voice and looked up to see Parrish, his eyebrows pointed upwards as he looked at her worryingly. “Are you alright?” He noticed her tears and bent down closer to her.

“Yeah” her voiced cracked as she felt her eyes well up. All she thought about was that someone was going to die, and the noise was unbearable. She sat up and wiped the tears quickly.

“Are you sure bec-”

“I’m fine” she protested looking at him, trying to ignore the droning noise.

“Okay” he smiled even though he knew she wasn’t.

“So what’s wrong?” Lydia asked.

“Well you were speeding, quite quickly to be honest.”

“Oh, um just give me the ticket and I will go” she said not looking up at him.

“Oh don’t worry Lydia its fine” he said. Lydia tightened her lips together. “But please let me drive you home, I know there is something wrong and you are not safe driving out here alone, especially as you are next on the dead pool.”

“Fine” she sighed half-smiling. She turned off the engine and got out slowly. “Wait, how am I going to get my car?”

“Oh, I well if you want I can take you to get it tomorrow when you are feeling better.”

“Okay” she smiled

**

The car journey was long and the closer she got towards her house the louder the noise got. “Wait!” she shouted gripping on to Jordan’s shoulder. Suddenly the car stopped pulling her forward.

“What’s wrong!” Jordan turned to face her watching as she squeezed her hands on her ears.

“The noise, I have been hearing it all day, it’s driving me crazy” she said still covering her ears.

“Scream.” He said firmly.

“No you wouldn’t want me to” she said. He could tell it was irritating her.

“Just scream it will get rid of the noise.” He covered his ears and watched as she slowly breathed in. As she screamed tears streamed down her face, her voice faded soon and she sat up gripping her throat. “You okay?” he asked holding her hand.

“Yeah I suppose, but someone has died, that’s why I screamed, I was predicting a death, but who?”

“Look I’ll get you home and make some tea to warm you up and then we can find out.” Lydia nodded wiping at her tears.

 

**

By the time they got back it was nearly midnight. “So where’s your kitchen” Jordan asked. She pointed towards it and he nodded “I will find all the stuff you just sit down somewhere” he smiled at her and then walked towards the kitchen.

When he brought the tea into the living room he saw her lying on the couch asleep. He couldn’t find a blanket so he popped his jacket over her. It nearly covered her whole body. As he sat down he remembered her saying her mum went out that night. He sat down on the opposite couch staring at her strawberry blonde locks that were neatly tucked behind her ear. “Thank you” she muttered.


End file.
